Y asi el amor No llegó
by April Black Lupin
Summary: Sirius Black nunca se enamoro, y de eso no cabe dudas pero... Nadie dijo que no le buscaran a una prometida ¿o si?
1. Chapter 1

Hola.! Aquí estoy con un fic que se me ocurrió a partir de mi one-shot Una Noche de Verano, primero lo subí a Potterfics y ahora lo hago aquí.! Espero de corazón que les guste y aquí comienzo con una breve introducción.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que reconozcan aquí le pertenecen únicamente a J.K Rowling y no los uso con ningún objetivo mas que entretenerlos.

* * *

**La vida de un Black**

Cuando el futuro de una persona esta decidido desde antes de nacer, no tiene más que resignarse a lo que ya se decidió. Eso solía ocurrir en muchas de las familias de sangre pura, debían decidir que hacer con sus retoños sino querían que estos se fueran por el mal camino. Para cada joven que naciera en esas familias esto resultaba ser una suerte o un martirio, dependiendo de cómo quisieran llevar su vida.

Con respecto a esto, la vida de un Black era relativamente sencilla, mientras se siguieran las reglas que esta acarreaba. Respetar a la familia y el linaje era lo principal, aunque le seguían otras normas que estaban basadas en lo básico de la etiqueta y las buenas costumbres de una familia de renombre. Aunque… ser parte de algo que por años fue considerado lo mejor que la magia mantenía no llegó a ser nada para Sirius Black.

Para el joven Black ese apellido sólo lo hacia cargar con un saco de responsabilidades y tonterías que nunca llegaron a interesarle; Un gran fastidio, eso era ser un Black. Quedar en Gryffindor fue lo mejor que pudo pasarle a pesar de que su madre lo viera como una tragedia, en esa casa nadie prestaba tanta atención al tipo de sangre que tuviese o la cantidad de galeones que albergara su cámara de Gringotts.

Esa era la casa perfecta para él en Hogwarts.

Ni siquiera tuvo que conocer a cada persona de su casa, siempre le bastó con el pequeño y unido grupo de amigos que consiguió. James Potter, a quien conocía desde antes de entrar al colegio, fue su mejor amigo a pesar de tener otros dos a los que quería y en los que confiaba ciegamente, ellos eran Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew; el segundo siempre fue el más extrovertido del grupo y el primero a pesar de ser tímido y de cargar con un secreto que hizo dudar a sus amigos, fue quien les dio las mejores noches de diversión de su vida. Gracias a Lunático, como solían llamarlo, se convirtieron en "Los Merodeadores".

Sirius era de los que tomaban su vida de sangre puro como un martirio y detestaba el tener que pasar sus vacaciones en la casa de sus padres, el tener que aguantar la perorata acerca de cómo ser un Black era lo mejor y como todos debían envidiarlo por ello, era un karma. Aunque claro… Ser la "oveja negra" tenia sus ventajas, normalmente no se pedía su opinión y sus padres no estaban tan interesados en hablar con él para evitar así un disgusto.

Sirius siempre esperaba ansioso el día primero del mes de Septiembre para poder "huir" y no volver a casa sino hasta el año siguiente. Pero irse era algo que no podía lograr, aun…


	2. Chapter 2

**La Visita.**

El sol logró colarse por la ventana a través de las cortinas y un rayo le dio directamente en la cara al joven Sirius Black que se tapó por completo con la cobija, aun no quería levantarse; no, primero esperaría unos minutos mas para que su familia terminara de desayunar y él podría hacerlo también.

No sirvió de nada el pensar que no quería levantarse, todo en lo que pensaba era en lo muy aburrido que estaba de estar de esa manera, así que cuando sintió que habían pasado horas Sirius decidió levantarse, con la mayor lentitud tomó una toalla y fue directo al baño. Al terminar, se vistió con unos jeans y una simple franela negra, se vio en el espejo revolviéndose el cabello con la mano, gesto que estaba tomando de James y sonrió al recordar a su amigo, quizás pensaran que sonaba como una chica pero… extrañaba a su mejor amigo.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquel pensamiento y salió de su habitación, al llegar a la cocina se dio cuenta de la buena decisión que había tomado, ahí sólo quedaban algunos elfos que al verlo se apresuraron a servirle el desayuno. Quizás eso era algo bueno de volver a "casa", ahí los elfos sabían como le gustaba comer, como le gustaba tener la ropa, sabían absolutamente todo acerca de él y pues… en Hogwarts se podría decir que tenía mas "autonomía", debía admitirlo, a veces le gustaba que hicieran las cosas por él.

Terminaba de comer cuando de pronto su madre entró al comedor, Sirius intentó ignorarla, pero la mujer estaba allí solo por él.

-Debes estar presentable para esta tarde- le aviso luego de verlo por varios segundos, Sirius no la entendió por lo que levantó una ceja.

-¿No lo estoy?- le preguntó con cierta burla, adoraba molestarla.

-Evelyne y su padre vendrán y tú debes estar aquí- Sirius volteó los ojos, lo único que quería era que ese verano pasara rápido y Walburga parecía solo querer torturarlo.

-¿Puedes repetirme el porqué de que no pueda quedarme con James?- Ahora fue su madre quien levantó la ceja derecha, no lo dejaría escapar.

-Evelyn vendrá para quedarse por el resto del Verano y todos esperamos que pasen tiempo juntos- Una sonrisa burlona apareció en los labios de su madre, si, definitivamente quería torturarlo.

La verdad no sentía más que lastima por la muchacha, a pesar de estudiar en el mismo colegio debía pasar los veranos junto a ella por un aparente "interés romántico" que debían sentir. La joven bruja lo intentaba pero mientras Sirius pudiera, la evitaría.

Soltó un largo suspiro -Supongo que terminara rápido- murmuró levantándose de la mesa, para luego salir del comedor.

* * *

La tarde llegó y el sonido del timbre le avisó que debía bajar, había cambiado sus jeans por un pantalón de vestir y ahora usaba una camisa de botones de color negro. Al llegar a la punta de las escaleras se fijo en que Evelyne lo veía con una sonrisita que no le gustó.

-Señor Mckay- Saludó al padre de la muchacha con un leve movimiento de cabeza, recibiendo el mismo saludo.

-¿Estará en buenas manos entonces?- le preguntó el hombre a su madre, y ella con una sonrisa maternal que Sirius nunca había visto asintió con la cabeza. El hombre se despidió de los tres y salió con prisa por la puerta; la muchacha ni siquiera se movió.

-Tu habitación estará lista pronto- Le aviso contenta Walburga y la joven se volvió hacia ella.

-Muchas gracias señora Black… estoy encantada con la invitación, de nuevo- Lo ultimo lo dijo viendo a Sirius fijamente, como si supusiera que era el quien la había invitado. Al sentirse incomodo por aquello, Sirius dirigió su mirada a una de las cabezas de elfo que estaban en la pared y soltó un suspiró.

-Bien… buscare algo en mi habitación- Avisó, y antes de que a alguna de las dos mujeres se les ocurriera decir algo salió corriendo hacia su habitación, de donde no pensaba salir, por lo menos no hasta el día siguiente.


	3. Chapter 3

**¿Te Agrado?**

Al despertarse a la mañana siguiente, se asustó al verla sentada al final de la cama con una sonrisa en los labios, ¿acaso la muchacha no conocía la palabra privacidad?

-Te traje el desayuno- le dijo levantándose con una bandeja en las manos, bandeja que dejó sobre las piernas del muchacho.

-mmm… gracias- Sirius no sabia que otra cosa decirle, Evelyne le daba algo de miedo así que decidió mirar la comida mientras sentía como ella se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Vas a comer o no?- le preguntó la muchacha luego de unos minutos mientras retorcía las puntas de su negra cabellera con los dedos, Sirius volvió su mirada hacia ella con el ceño fruncido, comería cuando quisiese.

-¿No te han dicho que no debes entrar en la habitación de otros sin su permiso?- Evelyne soltó una risita, se levantó y dio media vuelta para caminar un poco por la habitación del joven Black, quien se fijo en que la chica llevaba un sencillo vestido de color turquesa, cosa que le hizo sentir avergonzado ya que él estaba aun en la cama, en pijamas y sin siquiera medio lavarse. Luego de un momento se dio la vuelta, al parecer ofendida por las imágenes en la pared y Sirius tuvo que aguantarse la risa, olvidando su anterior vergüenza.

-La Señora Black pensó que seria buena idea- le dijo cortante, el joven Merodeador apretó los ojos, claro todo debía ser idea de su madre.

-¿Podrías salir entonces?- le preguntó mientras abría los ojos, ella apretó los labios y lo vio molesta, aquel era su pago por ser tan cordial. -Para comer y vestirme- intentó arreglar Sirius, quizás la muchacha no tenia la culpa de aquello. Ella soltó un suspiró y asintió con la cabeza para luego salir de la habitación sin decir nada más.

Ya de por si era incomodo estar cerca de ella, y que su madre la mandara a hacer esas cosas no le ayudaba en nada.

Al bajar no se sorprendió al ver en el salón a su madre hablando con Evelyne, no entendía de que podían hablar ellas dos, ni de que tan "importante" podía ser, pero decidió interrumpir, por cortesía con la joven. Entró en la estancia y se sentó a su lado en el sofá mientras veía las cortinas de terciopelo, no sabia realmente de que hablar con la muchacha.

-Evelyne estaba contándome lo mucho que te gusto el desayuno esta mañana- Dijo complacida su madre a lo que Sirius observo a la muchacha sin entender, la verdad aquel no había sido su mejor encuentro. Evelyne solo miraba al suelo sonrojada, no quería que Sirius pensara que era una mentirosa, pero tampoco quería que la señora Black se molestara por su desplante.

-Estuvo… Bien- la incomodidad era palpable, pero supuso que su respuesta le había agradado a la muchacha que levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios con los verdes ojos brillando de alegría.

-Pueden llamarme Eve- le aclaró a la que esperaba fuera su futura suegra, la verdad odiaba su nombre, tanto como odiaba a la persona por la que lo tenia.

-Eve… Muy bien- Walburga Black decidió entonces que era momento de dejar a los dos jovencitos a solas - Veré que la cena este lista- les anunció mientras se levantaba, Eve le sonrió agradecida y recibió lo mismo por parte de la señora Black.

Sirius pensó en una excusa para irse pero antes de que algo se le ocurriera Evelyne se volvió hacia él.

-Gracias por no dejarme mal delante de ella- le dijo en voz baja, Sirius levanto los hombros.

-No hay problema- le dijo ofreciéndole una media sonrisa.

-No quería que se molestara, fue una idea que pensó que funcionaria- le explicó recostándose del sofá. Sirius se alejó un poco.

-No tienes que decírmelo-Le avisó -No se por qué formulan estos… planes macabros- Ella soltó una risita.

-Esta acordado, debo agradarte- De pronto se sentó derecha y se le quedó viendo indecisa, quería preguntarle algo pero la verdad, le daba miedo la respuesta del joven Black. Empezó a jugar con un hilo suelto al borde de su vestido y soltó su pregunta.

-¿Te agrado?- Sirius abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, no sabia si lo hacia o no, por que no se había preocupado en hacerse un juicio acerca de Eve. La muchacha levantó la mirada y se le quedó viendo, pero como dicen, lo salvo la campana.

-Mamá quiere que bajen a comer- Les avisó Regulus asomándose al salón, Eve se levantó y su pequeño hermano la observó por varios segundos. - ¿Quieres que te lleve?- le pregunto galante mientras le ofrecía su brazo derecho. Eve se volvió a ver a Sirius y al ver que el no pretendía hacer nada, le sonrió a el pequeño de los Black y se acercó a él.

-¿Vendrás?- Le preguntó al Merodeador y el asintió con la cabeza. Regulus y ella se adelantaron dejándolo solo viendo el tapiz. Quizás era momento de empezar a formarse una opinión de la joven Mckay.


	4. Chapter 4

****Holaa.! Aquí tienen el cuarto capitulo! Este que fue lo primero que se me ocurrió al pensar en esta "relación", tiene varios cambios con respecto al original pero es básicamente lo mismo.!

* * *

**Una Noche de Verano.**

Con el pasar de los días a Sirius empezó a parecerle algo penoso, aunque divertido a la vez el "conocer" a Eve. Su madre se empeñaba en hacer notar cada cosa que la joven podía hacer bien haciéndola a veces pasar las peores vergüenzas, como la tarde en la que la había hecho tocar el piano hasta la hora de la cena, ese día la pobre chica se fue a dormir temprano ya que sentía sus dedos entumecidos.

No obstante, todo lo que la Señora Black dijera era para Eve lo correcto y eso Sirius no lo comprendía, a veces pasaba el tiempo pensando en el porqué de que la muchacha fuera tan tonta y sumisa. Luego de pensarlo se dio cuenta de que lo mismo sucedía en Hogwarts, no se hacia notar pero pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con personas de su casa, Sirius nunca había visto que opinara o se pusiera de un lado o de otro en cualquier tema del que se hablaba, siempre daba la razón a quien quería agradar.

Y Sirius debía admitirlo, de cuando en cuando disfrutaba el confundirla en discusiones con su madre, la chica no sabia si darle la razón a él o a Walburga y siempre optaba por dar una pobre excusa y salir apresuradamente del lugar en el que estuvieran.

Si, definitivamente, era divertido el confundirla.

* * *

Aquella tarde sus primas habían ido de visita y su madre lo "obligo" a estar con ellas. Andrómeda y Narcissa eran pasables, incluso mantenían una entretenida conversación con Eve y Regulus, pero Bellatrix… Bellatrix era caso aparte, se mantenía alejada en un sillón viéndolos con burla, como si supiese algo que los demás no. De vez en cuando hacia comentarios incomodando tanto a la joven Mckay como a él mismo.

-Podríamos organizar una fiesta para navidad- propuso Narcissa luego de ver como Eve miraba la alfombra sonrojada, debido a un comentario de Bellatrix acerca de su larga estadía en aquella casa. Evelyne levantó la mirada y la vio sorprendida, pensando en lo extraño que era el agradarle a una hermana y no a la otra.

-Seria agradable- le contestó con un tono de voz tan bajo que sonó casi como un murmullo, Andrómeda le sonrió maternalmente.

-Claro que lo será- apoyó a su hermana -Invitaremos a tu padre y le encantara, sé que no sale mucho- Eve se sentó derecha con algo de emoción, quizás podría ayudar y su padre se sentiría contento con algo hecho por ella.

-Si, hagan una fiesta… quizás así la chica pueda conseguir un beso de nuestro primo- soltó con burla Bellatrix, sus hermanas la vieron con mala cara y Sirius apretó los labios molesto.

-¿Cómo sabes que no ha pasado ya Bella?- le preguntó fijando la mirada en ella que lo vio con una ceja levantada pero sin borrar la burla de su rostro. Se sentó derecha cruzando las piernas y volvió su mirada a la muchacha cabello negro que volvió a mirar el suelo.

-Ella nunca haría nada como eso… ¿cierto cariño?- le preguntó con voz melosa -Es una señorita así que su honor debe estar por encima de todo, nada de besitos- una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras volvía a ver a Sirius, quizás él debía pensar antes de abrir la boca. Sirius se le quedó viendo a Eve por un momento, sus cachetes sonrojados estaban diciéndole entonces que nunca había besado a nadie? Eso era poco creíble ya que… ¡vamos! Estaban en los setentas, la revolución femenina y todas esas cosas, no es como si un beso no fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Déjalo ya Bella- le advirtió Andrómeda y la mayor de las Black levantó los hombros, para luego levantarse y salir del salón con fastidio en la cara, a veces se volvía aburrido el estar con sus hermanas, le diría a su madre que era tiempo de irse y no volverían mientras la tonta joven estuviera allí.

* * *

La noche había llegado y Evelyne estaba a punto de irse a dormir, salió del baño y empezó a caminar hacia su habitación pero… A último momento decidió subir un piso más, hacia donde se encontraban las habitaciones principales. Se detuvo frente a la puerta que tenía escrita la palabra "Sirius", se mordió el labio inferior deseando no desear tanto entrar y fijo su mirada en el nombre de nuevo, le tomó solo un segundo decidir lo que haría.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró con lentitud, al entrar en la habitación Eve no pudo hacer nada más que aguantarse la risa, que diría Bellatrix Black si la viera en eso momentos, para ella solo era una tonta sin valentía. Se acercó a la cama tratando de no hacer ningún ruido ya que el muchacho estaba dormido; se arrodillo frente a él para ver mejor su rostro y en los labios de la chica apareció una sonrisa al verlo tan relajado, sin una gota de la frialdad que ya era tan usual en el joven Black.

Se mordió de nuevo el labio inferior, cosa que repetía cada vez que una duda existencial surgía en ella, y se preguntó si lo que pensaba era una locura; probablemente recibiría un regaño de parte de su nana, esa no era la manera en la que la habían criado, pero luego de aquella tarde en la que la prima de Sirius se había burlado de ella sentía que no podía resistirse, quería demostrarle al muchacho que no era una simple ingenua, que podía ser lo que él necesitaba.

Inhaló una vez para luego acercarse lentamente a Sirius y cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, cerró los ojos y unió sus labios con los de él. Su primer beso, que aunque fue bastante casto para lo que ella esperaba, no dejo de gustarle y es que ¿Cómo no iba a serlo si se lo había dado a la persona con la que soñaba desde que tenia memoria?

Se separó de él con una sonrisa pero al abrir los ojos no pudo evitar echarse hacia atrás asustada ya que Sirius la veía sorprendido desde la cama con sus azules ojos brillando en la oscuridad. Se sentía tremendamente avergonzada y así se levantó con rapidez del suelo y se apresuró a salir de la habitación, pero la voz del chico la detuvo.

-Espera- lo escucho decir para luego darse media vuelta, él se levanto y se paro frente a ella. - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Le preguntó.

-Lo lamento tanto- murmuró Eve con la mirada baja, él le tomó el mentón y la hizo verlo a los ojos. De pronto él fue quien unió sus labios con los de ella en un beso, un beso que podría denominarse como brusco. Dejó a la muchacha pegada contra la puerta con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida por lo que pasaba y sin saber realmente que hacer.

Él la dejo de besar y la sintió temblar, vio extrañado a la muchacha ya que, en su opinión, ese beso era lo que ella deseaba.

-¿No te gustó?- le preguntó, a lo que Eve negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

-No es eso...- le dijo apenada viendo al suelo, soltó un suspiro y levantó la cabeza para volver a ver a Sirius - Estoy segura de que cualquier muchacha estaría encantada- le aclaró en voz baja. - El problema es… que no se como hacerlo- Eve sintió sus mejillas arder ante aquella declaración, mientras que el chico soltaba una risita, reprendiéndose mentalmente por lo que había hecho.

-Supongo que lo hice mal entonces- le dijo sonriendo y en ese momento fue ella quien lo vio extrañada.

Sirius la vio fijamente a los ojos, haciéndola sentir incomoda de momento y luego se acercó a ella sin dejar de sonreír. Acercó su rostro al de ella y pronto sus labios se unieron, Sirius abrió levemente su boca para atrapar el labio superior de la chica quien luego abrió también su boca dejando que Sirius profundizara el beso; por primera vez algo lograba que Eve sintiera que su cuerpo quemaba y nuca pensó que anhelaría tanto la cercanía con Sirius. Por instinto, enroscó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho y se dejó llevar haciendo que su lengua jugueteara con la de él, quien decidió enredar sus manos en su cintura, haciéndola sentir como nunca antes. Se detuvieron de pronto y con las frentes juntas, rieron sin entender como habían terminado en eso.

-Helado- murmuró Sirius y ella sonrió abiertamente. Con que esa era la manera de llamar la atención de Sirius.

-Helado- repitió ella para luego soltarlo. -Es tarde- murmuró poniendo una mano en el picaporte, él se le quedó viendo sin saber que decir.

-Buenas noches- le dijo sin encontrar otra despedida, se separó de ella, Eve le dedicó una ultima sonrisa y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Sirius se sentó en la cama, sin entender muy bien como había terminado besando a la chica, de repente comenzó a preguntarse el porqué de que la invitara a comer helados, quizás fuera un lapsus por estar medio dormido, un lapsus que debía resolver. De pronto se asustó al ver que la puerta se abría de nuevo.

-Gracias- le soltó Eve asomándose para luego irse de nuevo. Si, debía arreglarlo, esa chica a veces le daba miedo…


	5. Chapter 5

****Mmm... Me pregunto si esto lo lee alguien (?) xP.

Bueh... Si hay alguien leyendo espero que le agrade! Capitulo cinco..!

**Florean Fortescue**

Días después, la muchacha veía a Sirius con una sonrisa tan tonta que el muchacho no podía soportar, a veces se preguntaba si la chica pensaba que en cualquier momento se le declararía, pero aquello era simplemente imposible, ellos dos no se "enamorarían" ni en un millón de años, y si llegaban a casarse seria por aquel compromiso que sus padres le habían asignado.

Porque Sirius debía admitirlo, quizás ser un Black no era del todo bueno, pero algo que nunca olvidaría de su crianza era el mantener por sobre todas las cosas su honor. Para él, sus amigos eran lo primero, pero… ¿Qué era una persona sin su honor?

Desde sus trece años se había previsto su matrimonio junto a la hija de Peter Mckay y él no podía simplemente decir que no lo haría, no mientras estuviera bajo las reglas y mandatos de sus padres.

Solía pensar que Eve tenía claro eso, que seria por obligación, pero la muchacha parecía decidida al matrimonio con amor y adoración. Luego de aquel beso, Sirius se dio cuenta de que la chica había adquirido nuevas y falsas esperanzas, cosa que aumentaba con las cartas que la joven recibía de parte de su prima, Narcissa Black, quien pronto seria una Malfoy y a quien le habían dispuesto el casarse con un Sangre Pura bastante arrogante del cual había terminado enamorándose.

Ahora era más probable que Eve pensara que él lograría enamorarse de ella.

Una semana antes de volver a Hogwarts su madre le avisó que irían al Callejón Diagon a comprar sus útiles y Sirius se emociono al pensar en enviarle una carta a James para verlo allí, emoción que se fue debilitando a medida que escuchaba una conversación que Eve mantenía con su madre a la hora del desayuno.

-Espero que al Señor Black le guste la cena que tenemos para esta noche- dijo contenta Eve, ya que Orion Black había pasado varias semanas fuera de casa por negocios.

-Claro que le gustara- Walburga se le quedo viendo a la muchacha pensativa por un momento -¿Nada especial para hoy querida?- le preguntó, a lo que Eve la vio con los ojos brillando.

-Sirius y yo iremos a comer un helado- le contestó con una sonrisa, a lo que la Señora Black vio a su hijo complacida.

-¿Y él te invitó?- le preguntó Regulus sorprendido, Evelyne bajó la mirada y sus mejillas tomaron un escandaloso tono rojo, Walburga le lanzó una mala mirada al menor de sus hijos, advirtiéndole para que se mantuviera en silencio.

-Si, yo lo hice- les dijo para evitar que la muchacha siguiera pasando por aquella vergüenza.

-Ya era hora- Eve levantó la mirada al escuchar a su futura suegra y la vio con una sonrisa, una de las cosas que mas agradecía era el constante apoyo que recibía de parte de la familia de Sirius.

Mientras que a Sirius eso era de lo que mas detestaba, aquello parecía ser el complot mas organizado que él había visto en su familia.

* * *

La mirada castaña se cruzó con la azulada y con sonrisas en la cara Sirius y James se saludaron con un fuerte abrazo.

-Ya falta menos Canuto- le dijo James al separarse, a lo que Sirius soltó una risita.

-Espero que esta semana pase volando- su amigo le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda antes de que los dos empezaran a caminar.

-Entonces… hoy tienes una cita- se burló el castaño y Sirius soltó un resoplido.

-No se en que estaba pensando Cornamenta- James soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de tragedia de su amigo.

-Estabas dormido y te agarró desprevenido- intento explicarle, pero el joven Black negó con la cabeza.

-¡Ni así debió pasar!- exclamo molesto, de pronto James se detuvo, cerca de ellos estaba el establecimiento de Florean Fortescue y en la entrada les esperaba Eve, que vestía una túnica de color verde esmeralda, túnica que le había obsequiado su madre al llegar ese verano y que no había dejado de usar desde que lo hubiera recibido.

-¿Cómo estas James?- le preguntó cortésmente la muchacha al tenerlos frente a ella.

-Muy bien Evelyne- le contestó el Merodeador exagerando su manera de hablar, Sirius tenia ganas de reírse pero prefirió que Eve pensara que su amigo era así y no que se estaba burlando de ella.

-¿Entramos ya?- preguntó volviéndose a ver a Sirius, que se le quedó viendo a James, la verdad, no quería que lo dejara solo con ella.

-Los dejo solos tortolitos- anuncio con una sonrisa el muchacho y el otro Merodeador soltó un resoplido, aquello no hacia sino darle alas a la muchacha. James se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza para cada uno, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

-Es agradable- dijo con una leve sonrisa Eve.

-Si claro, un amor- el sarcasmo en la voz del Gryffindor puso a la defensiva a la muchacha, acaso... ¿Estaba molesto? ¿Que debía hacer?

Entraron en la heladería y los dos pidieron un helado sabor _Avellanas con Miel_, decidieron ir a la terraza mientras esperaban; se sentaron uno frente al otro, pero sus miradas se fijaron en la calle, no sabían como empezar ni quien lo haría.

Eve inhalo y exhalo una vez – ¿Piensas quedar varias veces castigado este curso?- le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa, Sirius también sonrió sin verla, los castigos siempre llegaban luego de una broma divertida así que… Si, probablemente esperaba ser castigado.

-No es como si me gustara el castigo, sino lo que pueda pasar antes- le explicó, de pronto las copas con sus helados llegaron hasta ellos flotando.

La muchacha fue la primera en probar el suyo y debido a su expresión Sirius imagino que debía de gustarle.

-Es lo más… dulce que he probado!- exclamó ella luego de limpiarse la boca con una servilleta, Sirius la miró complacido, aquel helado lo había probado gracias a su amigo Peter y desde entonces no había encontrado a quien aceptara con gusto tanto dulce.

-Cómelo poco a poco, podrías empalagarte – le advirtió antes de darle la primera probada a su helado. Eve lo vio fijamente y Sirius se asustó, no se había fijado en lo grandes que eran los ojos de la muchacha.

-Gracias por invitarme- susurró Eve y el joven Black apartó la mirada.

-No hay de que- le dijo en voz baja, la chica acercó su mano derecha a la que él tenia sobre la mesa y la tomo con suavidad, Sirius se le quedó viendo por unos segundos para luego soltarse del agarre y revolverse el cabello para disimular.

-Me gustaría que entendieras que esto no cambia nuestra… relación- le aclaró incomodo, Eve se le quedó viendo sin entender. Sirius soltó un suspiro y se recostó de su silla tratando de relajarse –No me gustas Eve- le dijo en voz baja, esperando que no escuchara, pero la muchacha se le quedó viendo sorprendida y con la boca medio abierta. De pronto llevó su mano derecha hacia su cuello masajeándolo para "liberar tensión".

-Pero el beso…- intento llevarle la contraria al Merodeador, para ella aquello había sido el principio de lo que esperaba fuera un matrimonio feliz.

-El beso fue solo eso, un beso- le aclaró Sirius con obstinación, el rostro de Eve cambió, de pronto parecía querer llorar y es que se sentía como una tonta, claro que para él era un simple beso, ¿Por qué no había pensado en eso? Pero no quería que él la viera de esa manera así que decidió levantarse e irse sin más.

-Idiota- se dijo a si mismo Sirius en un murmullo al verla caminar.

* * *

Se tardó lo mas que pudo en volver a Grimmauld Place pero nada evito que al entrar a la casa su madre se apresurara a recibirlo.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- le preguntó molesta.

-Ya voy a disculparme- le contestó el muchacho fastidiado mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras.

-Tendrás que enviarle una carta o esperar a verla en Hogwarts- lo detuvo Walburga, el Merodeador se dio media vuelta y la miro confundido. –Se ha ido- Le contestó ante la silenciosa pregunta de su hijo. Sirius apretó los ojos, quería aclarar las cosas con la joven, no ofenderla.


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Quieras o no!**

La mañana el primero de Septiembre, Sirius se levantó con sentimientos en conflicto en su cabeza. Por un lado, deseaba con todo su corazón el alejarse de aquella casa tan aburrida y pasar todo el curso junto a sus amigos haciendo "travesuras"; pero por el otro, no deseaba encontrarse con la joven Mckay, aun no le había enviado ningún tipo de disculpa y es que la verdad no sabia muy bien como hacerlo, ¿Pediría disculpas por decir la verdad? No, pediría disculpas por no ser más… delicado.

Por suerte los elfos habían arreglado su baúl, por lo que no debía hacer nada más que vestirse antes de la hora pautada por su madre para salir, y así lo hizo, para ese tipo de ocasiones Sirius solía ser bastante puntual.

Caminaba apresuradamente con su túnica azul zafiro ondeando tras él, seguramente los señores Potter ya habían llegado al andén y deseaba poder saludarlos, ya hacia rato que su madre y su hermano habían quedado atrás. Traspasó la barrera y llegó al anden 9¾, el montón de gente no evito que viera el desordenado cabello de su amigo, así que empujo su carrito hacia él.

-Al fin llegas Canuto- Le dijo a manera de saludo James al verlo, la Señora Potter le ofreció una sonrisa.

-¿Buen Verano?- Le preguntó con cariño.

-Algo así- Le contesto Sirius con una mueca, el Señor Potter al verlo le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-No me hagan recibir tantas cartas este año- Les pidió cansado, esos dos jóvenes habían logrado que su caligrafía mejorara notablemente, ya que siempre debía enviar cartas para interceder por ellos cuando alguna travesura se había salido de control.

-No prometo nada- Le dijo James con una sonrisa picara en el rostro, sonrisa que se borró al ver cierta cabellera pelirroja subir al tren. –Ya Lunático esta esperando a que subamos- Le avisó a Sirius, ya tenía ganas de subir él también. Sirius lo vio extrañado pero medio asintió con la cabeza, se volvió a ver a los señores Potter.

-Espero verlos pronto- se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y siguió a James, que ya había subido su equipaje al tren.

* * *

-¿No son muchas ranas de chocolate Lunático?- le preguntó Sirius a su amigo, quien acababa de comprar unas treinta ranas de chocolate a la Señora del carrito, él joven Remus Lupin soltó una risita.

-Nunca serán suficientes Sirius- le contestó, su amigo decidió no replicar ya que al verlo, tan enfermizo, prefería dejarlo hacer lo que quisiera.

-Debemos planear la próxima luna llena!- exclamó contento James, si algo le emocionaba de ir a Hogwarts era, principalmente, sus salidas no autorizadas. Peter lo vió con algo de susto primero pero luego soltó una risita, mientras estuviera con ellos estaría a salvo.

-No se si sea buena idea- Le dijo Remus con el ceño fruncido, odiaba poner en peligro a sus amigos. Sirius le sonrió, ya no había nada que pudiera detenerlos.

-Vamos Lunático… No dirás que ahora no podemos disfrutar de nuestras habilidades- le dijo sentándose a su lado, Remus sacudió la cabeza.

-No seas aburrido- le reclamó James lanzándole una rana de chocolate que le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza, Remus se le quedó viendo con una sonrisa.

-Soy prefecto, no puedo dejarlos hacer estupideces- Les advirtió destapando la rana y metiéndosela en la boca. James se carcajeó, desde el curso anterior habían nombrado a su amigo Prefecto y no es como si su influencia en él hubiera cambiado.

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y por ella se asomó quien hacia delirar a James. Lily los vio con mala cara hasta que llegó a Remus, a quien le dedico una sonrisa.

-Hora de nuestras rondas- le avisó para luego cerrar la puerta tras ella.

-Deberías hablarle bien de mi- El joven Merodeador le sonrió con cansancio a su amigo.

-Quizás ayudaría el que dejes de meterte con Snape- James frunció el ceño al igual que Sirius.

-Eso no lo prometo- le dijo antes de que el muchacho saliera del compartimiento.

* * *

Rato después ya se habían aburrido de estar ahí, quizás los regañarían pero… Querían estirar un poco las piernas.

Salieron del compartimiento dejando a Peter solo, y comenzaron a caminar buscando con quien divertirse un rato, pero algo no salió como Sirius lo esperaba. Lo que había olvidado desde que vio a James llegó de pronto.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de Eve y el muchacho se sorprendió al pensar que la chica tenia los ojos hinchados, pero… Aquello no era posible ¿cierto? Él no era causante de esos ojos, estaba seguro de que seria algún problema de la chica, según su madre el señor Mckay solía molestarse con su hija por cosas tontas y probablemente esa era la causa.

Se apresuró a empujar a James para que volvieran al compartimiento, pero la voz de la muchacha llamándolo lo detuvo. Se dio media vuelta y la vio acercarse a él.

-Hola Eve- la saludó fastidiado, ella le lanzó una mala mirada.

-Intente que esto funcionara por las buenas- le dijo en forma de regaño, Sirius frunció el ceño ¿Qué quería decirle con eso?

-Pues… por las buenas no será- le replicó cortante, ella soltó un resoplido.

-Lo quieras o no, yo seré tu esposa y te exijo un buen trato- Sirius sonrió de repente, si, la muchacha parecía haber enloquecido.

-Este bien Señorita Mckay- se burló como James lo había hecho en el Callejón Diagon, exagerando sus modales, exagerando al máximo su acento ingles.

-¡No te burles de mi!- le reclamó Eve roja de rabia, había decidido que Sirius no se merecía su cortesía por lo que no dejaría pasar ningún otro desplante de su parte. Sirius la miro extrañado, así que esa era la verdadera Eve.

-¿Ahora te molesto?- le preguntó.

-Si, me encantaría no verte, ni escucharte, pero como estudiamos en el mismo lugar he decidido poner ciertas reglas a mi mente para no apuñalarte con una pluma- le explicó, Sirius siguió pensando en las rarezas de la chica, que normalmente se comportaba sumisa y complaciente y que de pronto había "sacado las garras".

-Bueno, espero que las sigas- le dijo cansado de aquella conversación, se dio media vuelta y se metió en su compartimiento antes de que la muchacha dijera cualquier otra cosa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tiempo para Relajarse.**

Los días pasaban con lentitud y todas las horas que esperaban ser destinadas a planes de escapadas y bromas fueron sustituidas por horas de estudio. A pesar de ser una persona a la que las clases no le preocupaban mucho debido a su inteligencia, nada tenia que ver con el momento de hacer sus deberes. James era bastante inquieto y no lo dejaba concentrarse en terminar con rapidez, Remus lo sofocaba con cada uno de los pergaminos que usaba y Peter lo estresaba con las preguntas que hacia.

Por primera vez se sentía agobiado junto a sus amigos.

-Y ya esta… Pociones- exclamó contento el joven hombre lobo. Sirius soltó un resoplido, aquel no era el sábado que él esperaba.

-Entonces…- escuchaba que Peter le preguntaba a James –Si no son doce veces en sentido contrario, quien lo tome ¿morirá?- el muchacho que también estaba enfrascado en una redacción, asintió con la cabeza y Colagusano se apresuró a anotar algo en la suya.

-¿Falta mucho?- les preguntó un chico de su casa, quien esperaba que su amigo licántropo lo ayudara. Sirius resopló de nuevo.

-Así nunca terminare- exclamó molesto mientras se levantaba, en la sala común todos se le quedaron viendo pero al chico no le importó y salió por el hueco directo a los jardines, necesitaba respirar.

* * *

La clave para levitar era, como había observado el profesor Flitwick, el relajarse. Eve en ese momento había alcanzado unos veinte centímetros sobre la grama, flotaba sentada en posición de indio con los ojos cerrados. Aquello era sin duda alguna lo mas entretenido que había hecho en las pocas semanas que llevaba en Hogwarts.

Escuchaba varias risas burlonas a su alrededor pero no le importó, ya verían esas niñas tontas cuando llegaran a sexto y colapsaran por el estrés. Definitivamente adoraba estar en Ravenclaw, las ideas del jefe de su casa eran simplemente geniales.

-¿Por qué eres tan rara?- escuchó que preguntaban y al reconocer la voz, perdió concentración y cayó golpeándose con fuerza en el trasero. Abrió los ojos molesta y vio frente a ella al muchacho Black.

-A ti eso no te importa- le reclamó sentándose de nuevo, lo ignoraría.

-¡No pienso casarme con una loca!- Sirius solo buscaba pelear con alguien y ella se había "topado" en su camino en el peor momento.

-Y no lo harás Black, vas a casarte con una mujer que pudo hacer lo que quisieras pero a la que despreciaste, una mujer que va a ignorarte por el resto de tus días- allí no podría concentrarse así que… Eve decidió tomar sus cosas e irse de nuevo a su sala común, el muy idiota de Sirius no arruinaría su día.

-No puedes dejarme aquí hablando solo- le reclamó el muchacho al verlo levantarse.

-Mírame- le dijo la chica para luego darse media vuelta e irse caminando.

Sirius se dirigió entonces molesto hacia el lago, donde a orillas de este se recostó de un árbol. Aquel día no podía ser peor, todos estarían "comentando" sus dos rabietas del día. No entendía el porqué de que perdiera de esa manera el control. Tomó una roca y la lanzó al lago, pero la roca nunca golpeo el agua ya que un tentáculo salió y la tomó antes de que aquello pasara.

-Tu si que estas en forma- murmuro con una sonrisa en la cara.

El merodeador soltó un suspiro y pensó en sus amigos, debía disculparse. En su ataque de estupidez les había gritado y ellos no tenían la culpa.

Escuchó pasos acercarse a él.

-Sabia que te encontraría aquí- escuchó a James antes de sentirlo sentarse junto a él.

-Lo lamento- murmuró, James soltó una carcajada y le dio varias palmaditas en la espalda.

-Lo se Canuto… Remus esta preparando una poción con ayuda del viejo Sluggy- le comentó, Sirius lo vio extrañado.

-¿Una poción?- le preguntó, su amigo asintió con la cabeza.

-Para que te relajes- le dijo con burla, Sirius le dio un golpe en el hombro pero una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al escucharlo.

* * *

La noche había llegado y los cuatro muchachos bajaron al Gran Comedor conversando animadamente. Eve se encontraba en la entrada recostada de una de las puertas mientras hacia girar su varita en su mano derecha, al verlos llegar se paró derecha.

-Te estaba esperando- Sirius la vio aguantándose la risa ¿Qué? ¿Le daría una paliza?.

-¿Y por qué será?- se pregunto el muchacho en voz alta.

-Quiero enseñarte algo… sígueme- le ordenó dándose media vuelta y caminando de nuevo hacia las escaleras. Sirius vio extrañado a sus amigos que se hincaron de hombros, decidió seguirla, de cualquier manera podría vencerla en cuestión de segundos si se le ocurría algo "loco".

* * *

N/A: Hola.! Me encantaría saber que opinan de lo que voy escribiendo si no fuera mucha molestia... No es muy inspirador el pensar que no les gusta!

Lo olvidaba, gracias a Maru-Potter-Cullen-18 por agregarme a sus alertas, espero que lo que has leído te guste!


	8. Chapter 8

**Te Necesito…**

Caminaron hasta llegar a un aula vacía y entraron. Todo estaba bastante oscuro pero aun así Eve caminó hacia el escritorio que se encontraba al fondo y se detuvo a su lado, mientras que Sirius la siguió pero decidió quedarse de pie a cierta distancia de ella, no vio en que momento la muchacha había sacado un frasco de su túnica pero si vio cuando introdujo en el un brillante fuego azul.

-No durara mucho, pero por ahora funciona- la escuchó decir. -Me debes una disculpa- le dijo la muchacha dándose media vuelta, el joven Gryffindor la vio con la ceja derecha levantada, si debía darle una, pero no cuando a la chica le provocara.

-Supongo que bromeas- Eve lo miró fijamente, nunca había conocido a alguien tan pedante.

-No estoy bromeando- Sirius soltó una risita con burla y se le quedó viendo ¿Solo por eso lo había llevado hasta ahí?

-Entonces pierdes tu tiempo- le dijo dándose la vuelta para irse.

-Tengo que decirte algo- El muchacho se volvió a verla de nuevo, la chica tragó saliva –Necesito que te comportes como si yo te gustara-. Sirius la vio sorprendido, horas antes le había dicho que lo ignoraría y de pronto quería eso?

-No entiendo tu interés en que…- la joven Ravenclaw levantó la mano para callarlo.

-A mi padre le agrada saber que no estaré con un cualquiera… y si nota que no he sido capaz de gustarte va a enfadarse- la mirada de Eve se clavó en el suelo y como siempre, sus mejillas se sonrojaron al sentirse avergonzada de aquella declaración.

-Pero él no esta aquí- le replicó confundido, Eve levantó la cabeza y de pronto le sonrió.

-No te pido que lo hagas aquí- le aclaró –Para navidad tus primas harán un baile y él estará ahí- Sirius negó con la cabeza, él solo iba a "casa" en verano y eso solo lo hacia por obligación.

-No iré en navidad- le dijo caminando hacia atrás, en un intento de alejarse de ella.

-¡Por favor Sirius!- Le rogó, todo lo que quería era mantener a su padre contento y sabia que lo lograría solo con estar con el tonto del muchacho Black.

-¡No lo hare!- Eve lo miró enfadada.

-¿Por qué eres tan egoísta?- le preguntó dándole una patada al escritorio, que se encontraba justamente a su lado, apretó los ojos concentrándose en pensar en algo que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión. Por su lado, Sirius se detuvo, no quería hacerlo pero la cara de la chica lo tenia preocupado ¿Acaso su padre le haría algo por no hacerlo?

-Te necesito Sirius…- susurró rindiéndose, odiaba tener que retractarse de todo lo que se había prometido a si misma. Sirius soltó un suspiro.

-Esta bien- murmuró apretando la boca, la muchacha levantó la cabeza y se le quedó viendo por varios segundos para luego volver a sonreír.

-¿Es en serio?- le preguntó contenta, Sirius asintió no muy emocionado, la muchacha se lanzó sobre él. –Creo que estas volviendo a ser de mis personas favoritas en el mundo- le dijo mientras lo apretaba con fuerza. Al soltarlo el muchacho intentó forzar una sonrisa y ella lo notó, pero no le importo, al menos lo estaba intentando.

-Voy al comedor ahora- le dijo antes de empezar a caminar fuera del aula. Eve asintió con la cabeza.

-Gracias Sirius- le dijo emocionada. Lo que había sucedido entre ellos se había borrado de su cabeza desde que el joven Black aceptara ayudarla. Desde aquel momento Eve planearía todas las maneras posibles de resaltar en aquella fiesta.

* * *

N/A: Bien... Prometo que el siguiente capitulo sera más largo, lo prometo!

Gracias a Desiree por su Review! Me alegra que te guste!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hermanos.**

-Entonces… ¿No te quedaras por navidad?- le preguntó James por quinta vez aquella noche, Sirius suspiró.

-Mañana me iré en el tren- le avisó decaído.

-No lo entiendo, ella ni siquiera te agrada- apuntó Peter algo confundido, Remus se sentó en el borde de su cama con aspecto cansado.

-Es muy noble lo que Sirius hará- les dijo intentando sonreír, la ultima luna llena le había "golpeado" bastante fuerte. James soltó una carcajada.

-El príncipe encantador va a socorrer a la dama en peligro- se burló el muchacho, Sirius tomó una almohada y se la lanzó a su amigo. Remus soltó una risita también.

-Es una manera de verlo- admitió el joven hombre lobo.

-¿Por qué no nos vamos todos a dormir?- les pregunto Sirius fastidiado. Debía admitirlo, para su cabeza era algo así por lo que había tomado aquella decisión, la chica le había pedido un favor y parecía ilusionada con eso, a él no le costaba nada ayudarla al menos por esa vez.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente ya Sirius se encontraba en el tren de vuelta a Londres, acompañado por Eve y Regulus. La primera escribía una carta, mientras que su hermano parecía pensativo mientras veía por la ventana.

-A Narcissa le gustará vernos juntos- exclamó la muchacha contenta sin quitar la mirada de su carta, Sirius la vio extrañado ¿Desde cuando ella hablaba con su prima?

-¿Mi prima Narcissa?- le preguntó para comprobar que hablaban de la misma persona, Eve levantó la cabeza y se le quedó viendo.

-Si, ella- Para la joven McKay desde que conociera a la mediana de las Black se había ganado una amiga, aquella muchacha le había dado todo su apoyo con respecto a su relación con Sirius.

El mayor de los Black resopló, al parecer su "prometida" tenia una mejor relación con su familia que el mismo. Se cruzo de brazos y así estuvo por el resto del viaje, contestando ocasionalmente alguna pregunta que a Eve se le ocurriera, pero bastante fastidiado, tanto que ya se cuestionaba a si mismo por estar ahí, acompañándola.

Al llegar a la estación, su madre ya los esperaba, Regulus se adelantó a saludarla y cuando Sirius bajó del tren junto a Eve ya su hermano estaba con la señora Black.

-¿Te quedaras con nosotros querida?- le preguntó Walburga a la muchacha con una sonrisa y ella sonriéndole también, negó con la cabeza.

-Kim vendrá a buscarme pronto- le avisó. Sirius sonrió, claro, los elfos siempre por delante de los padres.

-Nos veremos en navidad entonces- Eve asintió con la cabeza.

-Hasta pronto- se despidió Regulus fastidiado y la señora Black se le quedó viendo a su hijo mayor, que aun se encontraba a un lado de la muchacha, esperando a que este se despidiera. Sirius lo notó y se separo de la chica.

-Supongo que nos veremos en navidad- Eve se le quedó viendo con una gran sonrisa, después de aquello ¿Quién podía decir que no le agradaba al chico?

* * *

Los días siguientes Sirius estuvo en su casa al igual que en Verano, evitando por todos los medios el intercambio de palabras con su madre. Al llegar el día de la fiesta se mantuvo así, encerrado en su habitación hasta que uno de los elfos le avisó que ya debía alistarse.

No hizo mucho, solo tomó una rápida ducha y se vistió con la tunica de gala que le habían dejado sobre la cama. Se vio en el espejo mientras se peinaba y al terminar le sonrió burlonamente a su reflejo, Eve estaría encantada con lo que vería aquella noche. Inspiró profundamente, dándole a su rostro toda la seriedad posible antes de salir de su habitación, bajo hasta el salón, donde probablemente encontraría a su hermano.

Y así fue, Regulus se encontraba sentado en un sillón viendo fijamente el tapiz de la pared.

-¿Alguna mosca sobre tu nombre Reg?- le preguntó sentándose en otro sillón, el muchacho dirigió hacia el la mirada.

-¿Qué?- preguntó distraído, Sirius se le quedó viendo.

-¿Va todo bien?- le preguntó, por muy molesto que fuera, Regulus era su hermano y le preocupaba el hecho de que el muchacho llevara varios días tan abstraído.

-Todo va de acuerdo al plan- le contestó el muchacho molesto mientras volvía a ver el tapiz, su hermano lo vio extrañado.

-¿Tienes un plan?- su hermano estaba cada vez mas extraño.

-Mamá tiene varios…- soltó distraído -¿Por qué tuviste que ser el mayor?- le preguntó viéndolo de nuevo. Sirius se sorprendió por aquello ¿desde cuando eso molestaba a Regulus? Él siempre había sido el "favorito".

-No es como si yo lo hubiera decidido- le contestó sin saber que más decir; Regulus soltó un resoplido y se cruzó de brazos.

-Tu… tu no mereces ser el mayor- Sirius soltó una risita, su hermano estaba desvariando.

-¿Puedo saber a que viene el tema?- le preguntó, Regulus lo vio como si estuviera loco.

-¿No lo entiendes?- el muchacho se sentó al borde del sillón –Si te dieran a elegir entre Cissy y Bella… ¿a quien elegirías?- intentó explicarse, aunque Sirius prefirió omitir aquel ejemplo, la verdad elegiría a Andromeda y al parecer ella no era una opción.

-Y con eso debería entender mejor- dijo intentando convencerse, todo parecía muy confuso. Regulus resopló de nuevo.

-Eres el hermano mayor, ya buscaron con quien debes casarte y te tocó una Narcissa, en nuestro circulo ya es complicado conseguir a alguien que cumpla con todos los requisitos para ser una Black y tu… tu te quedaste con alguien que te dejara ser, ¿Crees que quiero ser como Rodolphus? Y a ti esto ni siquiera te importa…- Regulus parecía realmente desesperado por aquello.

Y por primera vez en su vida, Sirius quiso carcajearse por algo que se hubiera dicho en su familia, y es que al entender que era eso lo que tenía tan mortificado a su hermano no podía dejar de pensar en lo ridículo de la situación. ¿Quería a Eve? Pues podía regalársela con un lazo, quizás a su hermano le gustara más la pequeña maniática que él tenia por prometida.

De pronto su madre entró al salón con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Ya podemos irnos- anunció, cosa que hizo que Regulus se levantara automáticamente. -¿Esta todo bien?- le preguntó la mujer al más pequeño de sus hijos mientras tocaba su frente. El muchacho solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras Sirius se levantaba.

-Reg y yo estábamos pensando…- el muchacho de ojos claros se le quedó viendo -¿Puedo regalarle a Eve?- le preguntó Sirius de manera cómica, la señora Black se puso rígida de repente y dejo la frente de su hijo, sus mejillas se coloraron. Regulus la vio esperanzado.

-Eso esta fuera de discusión- les dijo molesta mientras salía del salón. El joven Gryffindor se hinco de hombros y su hermano salio detrás de su madre, muy molesto.

Al quedarse solo, el mayor de los hijos de Orion Black aprovecho para reírse. Su hermanito tenia divertidas ideas en esa cabecita loca de el.

N/A: Este capitulo digamos que me salio como uno de relleno antes del baile. Pero especialmente me gusta por lo de Regulus xP


	10. Chapter 10

**La Fiesta de Navidad.**

Al llegar a la casa de sus primas, un elfo los recibió; Sirius se quedó rezagado, esperando pasar desapercibido, aunque no lo logró. Llegó a pensar en la posibilidad de que su madre le avisara a Eve de su llegada mediante oclumancia ya que con bastante rapidez la chica apareció frente a él.

-¿Te gusta?- le preguntó antes que nada mientras daba una lenta vuelta, Sirius la observó con una pequeña sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, la muchacha llevaba una tunica de color púrpura y su cabello iba recogido en un elegante moño.

-Muy linda- aceptó, Eve sonrió abiertamente al escucharlo.

-Debes venir a saludar- lo apremió tomándolo del brazo derecho.

Mientras se acercaban a la entrada del salón el sonido de la música y el murmullo de la gente se hacia mas fuerte. Sirius se preguntaba que tantas personas podían llegar a invitar sus primas, y se sorprendió cuando, al entrar, se consiguió con una reunión de no más de cincuenta personas.

El salón estaba decorado con los colores típicos de la navidad, el verde, el rojo y por sobretodo en aquella casa, el dorado. Un árbol se erguía en la esquina derecha, junto a una gran chimenea; algunas lámparas les brindaban luz, pero lo que más resaltaba eran las hadas que volaban por doquier, soltando polvillo por encima de los invitados. Y la música, la música provenía de unos instrumentos que se encontraban a un lado del árbol, encantados, por supuesto, para tocar. Solo una pareja se encontraba en el centro del salón bailando muy acaramelados, y no podían ser ni más ni menos que su prima Narcissa y su prometido, Lucius Malfoy. Los demás invitados se encontraban repartidos en diferentes grupos donde parecían conversar animadamente.

-Al principio se propuso un baile, pero Cissy quiso algo mas intimo, ¿no te agrada que lo hiciera?- le preguntó la joven McKay, pero a Sirius le daba sinceramente lo mismo, a la única persona a la que extrañaba de aquel grupo de gente la localizo sin mucho esfuerzo, sentada en un sillón al otro lado de la chimenea con una copa de quien sabe que en las manos.

-¿Qué te parece si voy con Andrómeda y saludamos luego?- le preguntó él sin esperar una respuesta, se soltó del agarre de la Ravenclaw y fue hasta donde estaba su prima. La muchacha levantó la mirada del fuego al sentir que alguien se acercaba, y le dedicó una gran sonrisa al darse cuenta de que era él.

-¿Qué lo trae por aquí Señor Black?- le preguntó antes de saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla.

-Lo mismo que a usted Señorita Black- Andrómeda levantó la ceja derecha sin entender. – Una loca, controladora- le dijo con humor, su prima soltó una carcajada.

-Que típico de esta familia- soltó antes de tomar un sorbo de su copa.

-¿Qué es?- le preguntó Sirius quitándole la copa y probando su contenido. De pronto puso mala cara –Hidromiel… ¿es lo mas fuerte que conseguirás?- Andrómeda volvió a reírse, si Sirius quería algo mas fuerte, tendría que escurrirse en el despacho de su padre por el whisky de fuego y eso no era recomendable.

-¿Ya subiste a saludar al tío?- le preguntó de repente, el muchacho se le quedó viendo.

-¿Por qué no esta aquí?- Andrómeda hizo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza.

-Empeoró en este tiempo, ya no puede levantarse- le contestó, Sirius la vio preocupado.

-Ahora voy- le aseguró, pero no pudo hacer nada ya que Eve se acercó a ellos con mala cara.

-Necesito que seas educado al menos con mi padre- reprendió al muchacho, que la vio fastidiado.

-Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer, ¿Qué quieres que haga?- le preguntó molesto, la muchacha lo miró ofendida, pero de igual manera lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló.

-Quiero que hagas lo más simple… venir a saludar- le contestó exasperada, Sirius soltó un resoplido y la siguió. Como si de un ataque bipolar se tratara, Eve lo tomó por el brazo y con una sonrisa se acercó a donde se encontraba su padre. El pequeño grupo era integrado por Orion Black, (el papa de Narcissa) y el Señor McKay.

-Tío, Señor McKay- Sirius les dedicó una inclinación de cabeza a cada uno, recibiendo lo mismo de parte de su tío, pero el padre de Eve se le quedó viendo seriamente.

-Me preguntaba que lo retrasaba tanto- su compañera tragó saliva, pero Sirius lo vio fríamente.

-Saludaba a una de mis primas- Eve apretó los ojos al escucharlo, claro… el joven siempre tenia que comportarse de esa manera.

-No le parece, entonces, mas importante, el saludar a su futuro yerno-Sirius medio sonrío, ni siquiera le parecía tan importante el estar al lado de su hija así que...

-Él no dijo eso papa- intentó arreglar la muchacha –Sirius esta preocupado por saber de su tío Alphard y llegó justamente preguntando por él- su padre y su "prometido" se le quedaron viendo. El primero, la vio despectivamente, al parecer su hija siempre se metía donde no la llamaban; y el segundo la vio extrañado, ¿como era posible que ella supiese eso si ni siquiera estaba cerca cuando habló de eso con su prima? Por un momento recordó el porque de que estuviese en ese lugar y suspiró.

-Es cierto, lamento mucho no venir primero Señor- el hombre asintió levente y se volvió para seguir conversando con los otros dos hombres. Eve lo tomó por el brazo y lo jaló. Sirius resopló.

-Es malo cuando soy grosero, pero si él lo es no es importante- soltó indignado, la muchacha volvió a apretar los ojos.

-Lo fuiste primero-le dijo antes de abrir los ojos, inhalo y exhalo unas dos veces. –Salió relativamente bien- se felicitó, sin creérselo realmente.

-¿Siempre es así? ¿Alguna vez sonríe al menos?- le preguntó, de pronto la muchacha se quedó rígida y bajó la cabeza.

-No cuando esta conmigo- le contestó con una voz que no parecía la suya. – ¿Me disculpas un momento?- le preguntó como él lo había hecho anteriormente, sin esperar respuesta. Y el joven Black la observó salir apresuradamente del salón.

* * *

N/A: Lamento mucho la espera!

Gracias a Katya Malfoy, DESIREE y a Honolulu-Risk por sus reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

**La Charla.**

El tío Alphard siempre había sido su tío favorito; nunca lo presionaba para que terminara siendo el Black aristócrata que sus padres esperaban, además de que siempre parecía tener ese no sé que para romper con las reglas que iba tan bien con él. Pensándolo bien, su tío Alphard era su preferido porque usualmente veía en él un reflejo de lo que podía llegar a ser en un futuro.

Sirius siempre se preocupaba por él, sobretodo porque a su edad lo veía muy débil. Desde que Andrómeda le avisara acerca de su estado, la ansiedad se había apoderado de él y cuando pudo separarse de Eve aprovechó para subir hasta la habitación en la que lo tenían. Lo encontró acostado en su cama, con el dosel corrido y los ojos cerrados, pensó que dormía por lo que luego de un breve vistazo decidió salir, aunque no lo hizo ya que la voz del anciano lo detuvo.

–Quédate – lo escuchó decir. El hombre se acomodó en la cama para sentarse, mientras que el muchacho se acercaba a él y se sentaba cerca de él.

–Entonces… ¿No te están matando lentamente? –le preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa a su tío, este también le sonrió.

–No que yo sepa –le contestó, Sirius asintió con la cabeza. –Es raro que estés aquí en esta época – el muchacho apretó los labios y arrugó la nariz.

–Digamos que tenia que hacerle un favor a alguien –Alphard se le quedó viendo.

–Pues debe ser importante –Sirius vio el suelo avergonzado, si bien no era lo que mas quería hacer, la muchacha se lo merecía, después de todo lo que él le había hecho pasar. Se revolvió el cabello nervioso y volvió a ver a su tío, se veía mal, realmente demacrado. Pensó en decirle algo que lo hiciera reír, algo que lo animara al menos un poco y de repente recordó lo que James había dicho.

–En palabras de James soy "El príncipe encantador que va a socorrer a la dama en peligro" –Los dos se rieron de aquello, aunque su tío terminó con una fuerte tos. El joven Sirius Black se le quedó viendo preocupado.

–Estoy bien –le aseguró Alphard mientras intentaba moderar su respiración.

–Me gustaría no tener que dejarte con ellos –El hombre se recostó en la cama y se le quedó viendo a su sobrino.

–Escapa mientras puedas –le dijo con una sonrisa –Ha pasado mucho tiempo y ya no puedo hacer nada contra esto –Sirius se quedó pensativo escuchándolo, ¿Seria aquel su destino si se dignaba a hacer todo lo que su familia mandara? ¿Quería de verdad verse reflejado en su tío?

–Te dejaré descansar –soltó el muchacho distraído mientras se levantaba de la cama, su tío le sonrió al verlo irse, sabia que quizás una idea se sembrara en la cabeza de su sobrino en aquel momento.

Al cerrar la puerta tras él, otra se abrió y del baño que se encontraba frente a la habitación de su tío, salió Eve acomodándose un mechón de cabello que se había escapado de su moño. Sirius se fijó bien en ella y se dio cuenta de que su nariz estaba roja y se preguntó si la chica estaría llorando. Eve se le quedó viendo cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia.

– ¿Esta bien? –le preguntó por su tío, aunque más por cortesía que por otra cosa, ya Narcissa le había informado previamente del estado de salud del tío preferido de Sirius. El muchacho asintió con la cabeza, pero no pudo resistirse a preguntarle a ella.

– ¿Tu estas bien? –Eve bajo la mirada avergonzada.

–Es solo alergia –soltó torpemente, sin darse cuenta de que el muchacho no le había preguntado por su roja nariz, Sirius le sonrió incomodo.

– ¿Casualidad que fuera luego de hablar de tu padre? –la joven Ravenclaw levantó la mirada con los ojos muy abiertos.

– ¿Por qué no nos dejamos de tonterías y simplemente bajamos a despedirnos? –le preguntó molesta, el muchacho se hincó de hombros para darle a entender que no le importaba y la chica se encaminó por el pasillo seguida por él, luego bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron hacia el salón, nuevamente, para encontrarse con el padre de la muchacha.

–Walburga piensa que es una buena idea que te vayas con ellos… ¿Estas de acuerdo? –le preguntó el Señor McKay al verla llegar, a Eve le brillaron los ojos pero simplemente asintió una vez con la cabeza. El hombre se le quedó viendo a su hija por un intenso momento a los ojos y luego sacudió la cabeza para volver a ver a la Señora Black.

* * *

Ya era casi la media noche del día de navidad y Sirius se movía inquieto en su cama sin poder dormir, deseaba estar de vuelta en Hogwarts con sus amigos, que probablemente aun seguirían despiertos y riendo por alguna tontería. Se sentó al borde de su cama con la cara entre las manos, luego se revolvió el cabello fastidiado y se levantó, buscaría la manera de preparar algo de té y luego volvería a la cama.

Bajó las escaleras descalzo y se dirigió a la cocina, le sorprendió ver que al parecer la chimenea se encontraba encendida, por lo que pensó en dos opciones: la primera, que los elfos habían olvidado apagarla, cosa que parecía muy improbable, y segunda, alguien mas en la casa no podía dormir y, con su suerte, ya se imaginaba quien podía ser.

Vio a la muchacha sentada frente a la chimenea con los pies sobre la silla, y sus brazos abrazando sus piernas, parecía estar pensativa y él no pudo mas que cuestionarse si quería estar allí con ella. Pasaron varios minutos, pero al final decidió que si no iba a poder dormir, al menos no se mantendría despierto y solo.

– ¿Alguna pesadilla? –preguntó acercándose a la joven, que dio un respingo al escucharlo y se levantó para quedar de pie, rígida. Sirius soltó una risita y ella lo vio con mala cara.

– ¡No deberías hacer eso!–le reclamó.

–Lo lamento, sólo buscaba una manera de que vieras que estoy aquí –Eve soltó un resoplido y volvió a su posición anterior.

–No podía dormir –murmuró mientras veía de nuevo el fuego crepitar. De repente Kreacher apareció frente a ella con una taza humeante.

–El té que la señorita pidió –le dijo ofreciéndole la taza, luego se fijó en Sirius y su mirada pasó de cortés a fría. – ¿Quiere el señorito que también le traiga una taza? –le preguntó entre dientes.

–Si la envenenas tengo a la señorita Evelyn como testigo de que fuiste tú –soltó el muchacho, el elfo desapareció y Eve lo reprendió con la mirada.

–Sólo te ofrecía té –lo regañó, Sirius la ignoró y tomó una silla para posicionarla junto a la de ella, cuando se sentó, Kreacher volvió a aparecer con otra taza y se la entregó. –Gracias Kreacher, te llamare si necesitamos algo mas –le dijo la muchacha con una pequeña sonrisa, el elfo hizo una reverencia y desapareció. Los dos le dieron un sorbo al té, pero ninguno comentó nada al respecto.

–Tengo una teoría acerca del gran Señor McKay –dijo el Gryffindor luego de unos minutos de silencio, Eve lo miró con curiosidad.

– ¿Y cual será? – preguntó, Sirius se acomodó en la silla para estar frente a ella.

–Creo que es un padre que esta secretamente enamorado de su hija y por eso le molesta tanto el prometido de ella –Gracias a la práctica que tenia por sus amigos logró decir aquello sin reírse y con toda la seriedad que pudiera aparentar, pero la muchacha si soltó una corta risa y luego arrugó la nariz.

–Eso lo dudo mucho –le dijo en voz baja, mientras volvía su mirada hacia la taza que tenia en las manos. Sirius se la miró fijamente por varios segundos.

– ¿Quieres saber de donde salió mi teoría? –Eve volvió a verlo y asintió una vez. –Pues por como te miró anoche cuando dejamos la casa de mis primas –la muchacha volvió a reírse.

–Siempre hace eso –le aclaró, Sirius levantó la ceja derecha.

– ¿Y eso no te parece raro? –le preguntó, la Ravenclaw negó con la cabeza. Se quedó pensativa, no sabia si debía comentarle al muchacho sobre cosas que se guardaba solo para ella pero bueno, quizás aquello sólo fuera una aclaratoria para él.

–Supongo que como eres mi prometido tienes derecho a entenderlo –el mayor de los hijos de Orion Black la miró curioso. –Me parezco a mamá… ese es el gran problema –empezó en voz baja –Ella quiso irse, ser americana y pues lo hizo. Nos dejo a papá y a mi para cumplir su sueño- la muchacha arrugó la nariz y empezó a jalar un mechón de su cabello, incomoda. –Aparentemente me parezco a ella y supongo que eso le disgusta a veces –.

– ¿Ser americana? –Eve soltó una corta carcajada y eso medio alegró a Sirius, lo menos que quería era hacer sentir mal a la muchacha.

–Ser libre, hacer lo que quisiera lejos de esta sociedad mágica que la tenia tan atada –le contestó con una sonrisa. El Gryffindor la observó sin entender muy bien ¿acaso no era eso lo que todos querían?

– ¿Y no quieres eso? –le preguntó, ella negó con la cabeza.

–Lo que para ella son ataduras, para mi son responsabilidades… no puedes escapar de tus responsabilidades, o bueno, al menos no debes hacerlo –Sirius asintió con la cabeza, ya entendía un poco mas lo que quería decir la muchacha. Aunque también veía en ella que simplemente no quería repetir lo mismo que su madre. Y también entendió el porque de que buscara siempre la aprobación de su padre para hacer las cosas.

–Pues aquí estamos… cumpliendo con nuestras responsabilidades ¿no? –ella le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

–Quizás tu no, pero yo disfruto de cumplir con esto –Sirius se echo a reír, claro, para ella el estar ahí seguramente era de lo mas divertido.

– ¿Y por qué no podías dormir? –le preguntó recordando el porqué de su llegada a la cocina.

–No podía dejar de pensar en como te cazaría mañana –soltó ella con humor, pero Sirius la vio incomodo.

–Interesante –dijo en voz baja, Eve se acomodó para quedar frente a él.

– ¡Es en serio! Debes ayudarme, ¿Cómo hago para gustarte? –le preguntó seria, el pobre muchacho miró el suelo avergonzado ¿Por que Eve tenia que ser tan insistente?

–Sería bueno si no preguntaras ese tipo de cosas –Eve bajó la mirada, dándose cuenta de el ridículo que hacia.

–Lo he intentado todo – susurró. Sirius se le quedó viendo con una pequeña sonrisa.

–No has intentado no intentar –la chica se echo a reír.

–No, eso no lo he intentado –aceptó. Decidió entonces ver de nuevo a Sirius y cuando la mirada azul se cruzó con la suya verdosa, no pudo evitar ni siquiera con una de sus manos que un bostezo saliera de su boca. El muchacho se levantó y dejó su taza en la mesa.

–Creo que ya tenemos sueño –Eve asintió con la cabeza e hizo lo mismo que él.

–Por lo que veo todo lo que hacia falta era hablar un poco –Sirius asintió con la cabeza y le ofreció su brazo derecho.

– ¿La acompaño hasta su habitación señorita? –le preguntó y la muchacha casi se lanza sobre él, contenta.

Tal vez aun no conseguiría que Sirius se enamorara de ella, pero tenia muy claro que algún sentimiento albergaría el muchacho por ella, si no fuera de ese modo, no tendría ningún tipo de atenciones como aquella. Seguiría intentando hasta que el joven Black la aceptara, hasta que tuviera claro que aquel no solo seria, como ya lo había escuchado llamar, un matrimonio "ventajoso" o una simple unión de linajes. No, ella lograría enamorar en algún momento a Sirius Black.


	12. Chapter 12

**El Otro Black.**

Apenas dos días faltaban para el regreso al colegio y Eve no había conseguido más que su conversación con Sirius en la cocina. Solía intentar conversar con él la mayoría del tiempo pero todo se complicaba debido a que el muchacho pasaba parte del día en su habitación, y ya era conocido por ella que no le gustaba ser molestado mientras estuviera en ese lugar. No estaban durando lo suficiente, para ella, aquellas vacaciones de navidad.

Luego del almuerzo, los tres jóvenes que habitaban en ese momento Grimmauld Place, se encontraban en el salón. Sirius, sentado cómodamente en el sillón, leía de nuevo la última carta que su amigo James le había enviado aquella mañana; de no ser por que Eve lo estuvo molestando desde el desayuno, no estaría ahí sentado, al parecer a la muchacha le bastaba con ver que era lo que él hacia. Por otro lado, Regulus y la joven McKay se entretenían, sentados en la alfombra, jugando una partida de snap explosivo. No le sorprendía al mayor de los Black que, al no recibir atención por su parte, la chica se sintiera al menos por un momento atraída por su hermano. Regulus no parecía molesto por aquello tampoco, de hecho, dentro de él, esperaba que Eve notara el visible fastidio con el que Sirius se mantenía a su lado.

Lo que quizás ninguno de los dos notaba era que, para la muchacha, la "conquista" que pretendía llevar a cabo se había convertido en poco menos que una obsesión, sentía muy dentro de ella que si no conseguía el amor de Sirius, su vida no estaría completa y en el tiempo que había compartido con los Black, aquella se había vuelto su meta principal.

Eve se volteaba de vez en cuando a mirar a Sirius, con esperanza de que sus miradas chocaran y de pronto el chico se convenciera de que ella era (como en las novelas muggles) su amor verdadero, pero eso nunca pasó; se dejó vencer por Regulus en varias ocasiones, maquinando en su cabeza un plan para quedarse a solas con el mayor de los Black, pero nada salio como ella pensó.

–Me encantaría salir a dar un paseo antes de la cena –soltó para luego suspirar y mirar inquisitivamente a Sirius, pero este no le prestó nada de atención, si quería salir pues… ¡Que lo hiciera!

–Puedo ir contigo –se ofreció un sonriente Regulus, Eve abrió y cerró la boca varias veces buscando como refutar lo dicho por el joven, pero no consiguió ningún motivo para que no fuera él quien la acompañase si Sirius ni siquiera parecía haberla escuchado.

El más pequeño de los Black estaba encantado con el hecho de que su hermano ignorara olímpicamente a la muchacha y con un rápido movimiento se levantó del suelo, extendió la mano hacia Eve para ayudarla a levantarse también y ella la aceptó con una sonrisa que la hacia parecer apenada.

–Buscaré mi capa –le avisó en voz baja.

El muchacho la vio salir del salón y segundos después salió también hacia su habitación. Afuera nevaba, por lo que decidió usar además de la capa, unos guantes y un pasamontañas de color negro, regalo de Andrómeda, ya que según ella, él necesitaba aprender a usar ropa como la de los muggles, y al parecer lo monocromático era cosa de muggles. Bajo las escaleras hasta el recibidor, donde ya se encontraba Eve junto a su madre, que lo veía con mala cara.

–Entonces… un paseo rápido –le avisó Walburga a su hijo, el muchacho asintió con la cabeza y para evitar la mirada de la señora Black se apresuró hacia la puerta, se volteó esperando a Eve, pero la muchacha estaba como pegada al suelo, mirándolo fijamente.

– ¿Es apropiado lo que estoy vistiendo? –le preguntó, Regulus la miró, la capa de la muchacha era bastante simple y de color verde esmeralda, pero, al fijarse bien, el muchacho notó que la capa parecía brillar, como si tuviera pequeños cristales en ella. En el mundo muggle, aquello no seria del todo bien visto, o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba, nunca había visto a un muggle brillar de aquella manera. Pensó en como explicarse, pero no quería hacer sentir mal a la chica.

–No te entiendo querida –dijo Walburga confundida.

–Los muggles notaran que soy diferente ¿cierto? –le preguntó directamente a Regulus, él asintió lentamente y su madre soltó un bufido.

– ¡Muggles! Todos ellos deberían desaparecer –exclamó molesta, Eve le tocó el brazo derecho conciliadoramente.

–Debemos ser fieles a nuestras leyes, el estatuto del secreto debe mantenerse –le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. –Ya vuelvo.

La muchacha subió lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras y al cabo de unos cinco minutos, volvió a bajar con una tunica negra y orejeras. Los dos se despidieron de la señora Black y salieron de la casa, el aire frío les dio de golpe en la cara, no tardaron mucho en llegar a una plaza cubierta de nieve, en la que algunos niños batallaban, los unos contra los otros. Decidieron dar varias vueltas alrededor de la plaza, ya que su cometido era estirar un poco las piernas, y se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que Regulus estuvo lo suficientemente seguro de lo que debía hacer.

–Eve… he querido hacerte una pregunta desde hace algún tiempo –la muchacha se le quedó viendo, expectante y aunque el muchacho tenía la decisión tomada desde que salieran de la casa, no pudo evitar dudar por un momento – ¿Eres feliz con la idea de casarte con Sirius? –le preguntó nervioso.

–Claro que lo soy –le contestó la Ravenclaw con una sonrisa, como si aquella pregunta le pareciera de lo más rara. El mas joven de los Black la vio como si estuviera loca.

–Él ni siquiera te presta atención –Eve se le quedó viendo, ofendida.

–Sirius es así y cuando se de cuenta de que no tiene otra salida, tendrá que aceptar que pasara su vida junto a mi –le dijo molesta, Regulus también se molestó.

– ¿Y no preferirías pasar tú tiempo junto a alguien que si quisiera hacer todo por ti? –La muchacha aun no entendía a donde quería llegar el Slytherin con aquello, pero él no lograría hacerla cambiar de opinión.

–Él lo entenderá, Regulus –le dijo exasperada, intentando caminar mas deprisa y adelantándose por varios pasos; el muchacho la alcanzó y la tomó por el brazo derecho, le dio la vuelta y quedaron frente a frente.

–Sirius no es tú única opción –Eve frunció el ceño confundida, sabia muy bien que se podría arreglar un matrimonio con cualquier sangre pura que conociera, pero el mayor de los Black era su mayor y más deseada opción.

–Quizás no la única, pero si la más apropiada –le dijo irguiendo el cuello con otra idea en la cabeza – ¿Acaso no quieres que sea parte de tú familia? –le preguntó con cierta molestia en la voz, aunque la risita que Regulus soltó la desorientó nuevamente.

–Lo que más me gustaría es que formaras parte de mi familia –Aquello ya tenia un poco mareada a la muchacha, quizás el hermano de su prometido era mas complicado de lo que parecía.

–Regulus… estoy intentando comprenderte y no me ayudan tus comentarios –el chico tomó el rostro de Eve entre sus manos y de repente la muchacha lo vio asustada ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?

–Eres educada, paciente, simpática y amable… Quisiera que fueras más que una hermana para mí – luego de escucharlo, la joven se alejó de él, negando con la cabeza, no podía aceptar lo que el muchacho decía, era imposible. El trato entre los Black y los McKay no incluía nada de eso y ella lo sabia. Se había obligado a si misma a "enamorarse" Sirius y sólo por un capricho de su hermano, eso no podía cambiar.

–Estas confundido, Regulus –le dijo intentando convencerse. Él se le quedó viendo con el ceño fruncido.

–Mereces más de lo que te ofrecen… y yo también soy un Black –Eve se apretó las orejeras con fuerza, intentando no escuchar al muchacho, aquello parecía demasiado; Regulus siempre le había agradado, por la manera en la que se comportaba con ella, pero nunca pensó que fuera por ningún otro motivo que no fuese su inevitable unión familiar.

– ¿Podemos regresar? –le preguntó viendo el suelo, para ella, la conversación no seguirá. El muchacho soltó un resoplido, pero asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a Grimmauld Place.

Eve lo siguió sin levantar la cabeza y al llegar, se apresuró a subir a su habitación, evitaría todo lo que pudiera el contacto con Regulus Black, no dejaría que él volviera a mencionar el tema y no tampoco buscaría provocarlo; lamentaba mucho tener que hacerlo, pero si debía ser grosera con él, lo seria. Él no era el Black que le habían prometido desde que tenía uso de razón, él no era el Black por el que se estaba esforzando tanto.


	13. Chapter 13

**Cap 13.- Los Merodeadores.**

Sirius notó cierto cambio en la relación entre su hermano y Eve; desde que llegaran de aquel corto paseo, ninguno de los dos había pronunciado palabra y todo parecía bastante extraño. A veces, cuando estaba aburrido, comenzaba a pensar en el porqué de que eso pasara, ¿Qué podría hacer su hermanito como para molestar así a la muchacha? Lo conocía, y también sus sentimientos hacia la joven McKay, pero no estaba del todo seguro del comportamiento de Regulus mientras estuviera a solas con la chica. Por suerte, aquellos pocos días pasaron y ya se encontraban en Hogwarts, por lo que no dedicaba mucho de su tiempo a pensar en eso; más bien, con la llegada de la luna llena, su mente se centraba en sus planes con los chicos y en como los llevarían a cabo.

Desde hacía un tiempo, sus amigos y él estuvieron investigando como locos para conseguir una manera de ayudar a Remus con sus transformaciones, y vaya idea genial la que se les había ocurrido. Gracias a la profesora McGonagall, les llegó la idea de convertirse en animagos; no fue para nada sencillo, y tardaron años en poder desarrollar la idea, pero sin importar lo peligroso o difícil que pudiera ser, ellos lo lograron, porque Remus lo merecía y además… Porque parecía divertido todo lo que podrían hacer en sus respectivas formas animales.

Cada uno se transformó en algo que nunca imaginaron, James era un ciervo y Sirius, un perro negro, entre los dos ayudaron al más pequeño, a Peter, y la forma que él adquirió fue la de una rata, cosa que fue bastante valiosa, ya que era él quien los ayudaba a llegar hasta Remus en las noches de luna llena.

El plan para aquel mes, era simple: Confirmarían si habían acromántulas en el bosque prohibido. Habían leído sobre ellas en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y con Hagrid como guardabosques, estaban casi seguros de que algo extraño encontraría. Si de verdad sucedía algo, simplemente correrían de vuelta a la Casa de los Gritos; lo que hacían en esos días era por simple diversión, por descubrir más del colegio en el que estaban, ya que desde que lograran merodear por allí, habían descubierto pasadizos que, incluso, los ayudaban a salir del colegio. Gracias a aquellos días, a sus transformaciones y a la capa de invisibilidad de James, entre los cuatro habían creado el Mapa del Merodeador. Un mapa de todo Hogwarts y sus alrededores, con el que podían saber hasta quien caminara por cualquier parte del colegio.

El mapa le había ayudado aquellos últimos días, ya que gracias a el tuvo mayores posibilidades de huir de Eve. Cada vez que la veía acercarse, simplemente se escurría por algún pasillo y se alejaba lo más que pudiera de ella; tenía que verla en clases, claro estaba, pero allí ella no lo molestaba, por suerte era una de esas Ravenclaws a las que les agradaba prestar atención, a las que les gustaba el conocimiento por sobre todas las cosas.

Aquel día, sólo él acompañó a Remus a la enfermería, James estaba en su entrenamiento de Quidditch y Peter se encontraba con él, el más pequeño de los merodeadores parecía deseoso de ser parte del equipo, pero debido a no ser muy talentoso con la escoba, se conformaba con sentarse en las gradas y vitorear cada vez que era necesario. Para Sirius, el Quidditch no era la gran cosa, se había criado con una familia no muy aficionada así que no era raro que algo de aquello se hubiera quedado con él.

Luego de dejar a su amigo, prometiéndole que los cuatro pasarían una gran luna llena, se dirigió a su Sala Común, se suponía que allí debía encontrarse con el joven Potter, ya que él era quien tenía el mapa, aunque en el camino se encontró con quien menos esperaba. Eve se encontraba en ese momento con varias chicas de su curso camino a la biblioteca y, como era de esperar, se detuvo al verlo. Sus compañeras se les quedaron viendo a los dos por un instante, para luego seguir su camino; Sirius supuso que la muchacha hablaría bastante de él con los demás.

–Sirius –Le dijo como saludo, el muchacho simplemente inclino un poco la cabeza– ¿Vienes de la biblioteca? –le preguntó con curiosidad, no veía ahí al muchacho muy seguido. Él negó con la cabeza.

–Vengo de la enfermería –le explicó, la chica lo vio alarmada.

– ¿Estas bien? –le preguntó, a pesar de que parecía estar perfectamente.

–Solo acompañaba a Remus –le aclaró con fastidio, el motivo por el que no soportaba hablar con Eve, era por sus constantes interrogatorios. Ella frunció el ceño.

–Siempre está enfermo ¿cierto? –a la muchacha aquello no le gustaba, ¿Qué tal si el muchacho tenía algo contagioso?

–Supongo que no es tu problema, Evelyne –soltó bruscamente, la última vez que alguien quiso investigar sobre las idas de Remus a la enfermería, justamente él se había ganado un buen regaño de todos, como si un susto no fuera lo que Quejicus necesitaba para dejar de husmear. La Ravenclaw levantó una ceja y lo vio molesta.

–Sólo hice una pregunta –se defendió, a veces no entendía el porqué de que siempre terminara peleando con el muchacho, ella intentaba empezar las conversaciones y él siempre parecía dispuesto a arruinar sus intentos de agradarle.

–James me está esperando así que… tengo que irme –le dijo antes de encaminarse de nuevo a su sala común, dejando a la muchacha sola en el pasillo. No podía creer que él simplemente se fuera; desde las navidades, Eve solía preguntarse si no era mejor el cambiar a Sirius por Regulus ya que los desplantes del hijo mayor de Orion Black se volvían cada vez más insoportables, incluso a veces se encontraba a si misma pensando en que vivir junto al muchacho podría llegar a ser como vivir un infierno en la tierra. Quizás el muchacho fuera diferente a otros que conocía, pero tal vez lo que ella necesitaba era exactamente lo que ya le era familiar.

Por otro lado, Sirius pensaba en algo muy diferente, se preguntaba si la chica quedaría con ganas de saber el porqué de que Remus fuera todos los meses a la enfermería, no quería tener que perseguirla por el bosque para salvarla de un hombre lobo, aunque de pronto se le ocurrió que podía dejarla simplemente ahí, quizás así no tendría que soportarla de nuevo. Sacudió la cabeza y soltó un resoplido antes de llegar a la entrada de su sala común, a veces pensaba en muchas tonterías; la señora gorda, que hablaba con una mujer del retrato de al lado se le quedó viendo.

– ¿Vas a entrar o no? –le preguntó apurándolo, quería seguir con su acalorada conversación.

–Slytherin, no –le dijo con mala cara, la puerta del retrato se abrió y lo dejó entrar. Subió a su habitación, pero no había nadie, James iba retrasado. Bajó y se sentó frente a la chimenea, pocos estudiantes se encontraban en la sala común, la mayoría parecía hacer sus deberes y mientras los demás conversaban. Se quedó viendo las llamas crepitar, mientras su cabeza vagaba por diferentes temas; uno de ellos era la contraseña para entrar a su sala común, que tonto sonaba a veces decir "Slytherin, no", ¿en que cabeza retrasada entraba poner esa contraseña? De pronto, Peter se sentó junto a él riéndose. ¿Cuándo había llegado? Se preguntó.

–Ya lo veras –le avisó el muchacho mientras veía la entrada y Sirius no tuvo tiempo de preguntar ya que segundos después de escucharlo, James entró como flotando en la sala común.

– ¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó el chico Black extrañado, pero su amigo no contestó.

–Lily lo llamó James –le contestó Peter sin dejar de reírse tontamente. Sirius soltó una carcajada, si así de tonto era Cornamenta solo porque la chica lo llamara por su nombre, no se imaginaba como seria cuando aceptara alguna cita con él.

–Vamos, chico enamorado –le dijo levantándose, James se le quedó viendo con una sonrisita tonta y él le revolvió el cabello, intentando fastidiarlo. –Remus nos espera.

Colagusano se levantó de un salto, emocionado por lo que harían en la noche y también vio expectante al chico. Entre los dos lo jalaron y lo subieron a la habitación. Definitivamente, tendrían que planear algo para cuando Evans le aceptara una cita a su pequeño Jamie, la próxima vez no podrían arrastrarlo por todo Hogwarts, pero bueno… Por aquella vez lo dejarían disfrutar por un poco más de tiempo su reciente "victoria", de cualquier manera aún faltaba tiempo para el anochecer.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a **alissa-2012**,** Samantha Nimphadora Black **y a** DESIREE **por sus reviews! Me alegra mucho que les guste lo que escribo!


	14. Chapter 14

**¿Celos?**

El día del segundo partido de Quidditch entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, empezó como un día extraño para Sirius Black. No participaba mucho, simplemente iba a las gradas a apoyar a James y eso era todo, pero al parecer, aquel partido no sería lo mismo debido a cierta jovencita de Ravenclaw que no dejaba de mirarlo. No era raro que Eve se le quedara viendo, pero aquel día había roto su propio record ya desde el desayuno lo tenía atemorizado aquella mirada verdosa, que no parecía querer ocultar lo muy interesada que estaba en el chico Black. Lo miraba como si esperara algo, y Sirius deseaba conocer que era sólo para saber si con dárselo conseguiría alejarla.

Por otro lado, Eve llevaba semanas planeando como convencer a Sirius de la que debía ser una obvia atracción hacia ella y ¿qué otra manera podría encontrar, sino que mostrándole que él podría sentir celos debido a ella? Estaba completamente segura de que cuando el muchacho notara que su hermano también estaba interesado en ella, haría todo lo posible para que nada pasara entre ellos.

Al bajar al campo de Quidditch, la muchacha se aseguró de apoyar en todo el partido a Slytherin, a diferencia de la mayoría de sus compañeros de casa. Todo el tiempo intentó gritar animando a Regulus y cada vez que podía buscaba a Sirius con la mirada solo para asegurarse de cualquier cambio que demostrara. Quizás no pareciera celoso, pero la Ravenclaw estaba segura de que el motivo de aquello era que el mayor de los Black no deseaba demostrar lo mucho que le importaba. Sí, eso debía ser.

El partido no duró mucho, debía admitirlo, ese James Potter era bastante bueno y sus habilidades habían conseguido que Gryffindor ganara, pero de igual forma Eve bajó lo más rápido que pudo a animar al buscador de Slytherin; ya Sirius se encontraba felicitando a Potter, mientras que ella felicitaba a Regulus por su manera de volar, ya que si bien no habían ganado, ella aseguraba que fue por muy poco que el más joven de los Black no atrapó la snitch. El muchacho parecía gratamente sorprendido y a pesar de haber perdido, nada borraba su sonrisa, Eve estaba ahí, animándolo sólo a él.

La muchacha se desilusionó al ver a Sirius alejarse junto a sus amigos, pensó en seguirlo y encontrarse con él por "casualidad" en algún pasillo, pero Regulus le hizo prometer que lo esperaría fuera de los vestidores. Quizás su plan no estuvo tan bien pensado como creyó, ¿es que acaso nunca lo lograría?

* * *

Lo mejor de los juegos de Quidditch era la fiesta luego de estos. Todo el mundo parecía despreocupado por los deberes que debían entregar al día siguiente, todos muy contentos de poder echarle en cara a sus compañeros de otras casas el hecho de tener el mejor equipo de Quidditch de Hogwarts, ¡todos! Incluyendo a cierta pelirroja que usualmente parecía detestar al capitán del equipo.

Sirius observaba desde uno de los sillones de su sala común las miradas tontas que su amigo James y Lily Evans se lanzaban mientras bebía una cerveza de mantequilla. Remus lo acompañaba, si bien no era el más fiestero de los merodeadores pero no le molestaba el compartir con sus amigos en aquellas ocasiones y Peter debía estar por ahí intentando convencer a Mary McDonald de acompañarlo en la próxima salida que tuvieran a Hogsmeade.

–Creo que falta poco para que Lily salga contigo –le comentó Remus a James, quien se encontraba sentado en un sillón cercano al de ellos. Sirius soltó una risita, el sueño de su mejor amigo parecía estar haciéndose realidad y todo el mundo parecía notarlo. Cornamenta se revolvió el cabello y se recostó en el sillón en el que se encontraba sin apartar la mirada de la pelirroja.

–¿Crees que acepte ir conmigo a Hogsmeade? –le preguntó risueño, la próxima salida al pueblo seria para el catorce de febrero, por lo que sería un gran logro para él que su adorado tormento aceptara pasar su día de los "enamorados" justamente con él. Remus le regaló una sonrisa, para luego darle unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras asentía lentamente con la cabeza.

–Estoy seguro de eso –James le dio un trago a su cerveza de mantequilla y se revolvió nuevamente el cabello para luego levantarse de un brinco, ningún momento era mejor que el presente y no tenía nada que esperar para invitar a la chica. Canuto y Lunático lo observaron acercarse a la Gryffindor, que se encontraba acompañada por sus amigas quienes decidieron alejarse al ver al joven Potter. Luego de que su amigo lograra sentarse al lado de la pelirroja los dos decidieron apartar la mirada, ya en otro momento él les contaría lo que había pasado.

Sirius se quedó viendo las llamas de la chimenea, pensativo. Ya era relativamente tarde, pero él no sería el primero de sus amigos en irse a la cama, ¡no señor! Soltó un suspiro y volvió su cabeza hacia una de las esquinas de la sala común, entre un grupo de chicas parlanchinas se encontraba Elizabeth Fray, de quinto, quien podría darle cierta distracción si él se lo permitía, de vez en cuando la muchacha se le quedaba viendo como si esperara que él se levantara y la empotrara contra la pared besándola con pasión frente a sus compañeros de casa. Aquel pensamiento le causo gracia, tal vez si estaba algo dormido después de todo.

–Eve se comportó diferente el día de hoy ¿no te parece? –le preguntó Remus luego de unos minutos de silencio entre ellos. Sirius se sorprendió al escucharlo, no esperaba que su amigo hablara en aquel momento y mucho menos pensó que se llegara a fijar en algo como aquello.

–Un poco más extraña de lo normal, si –admitió. Su amigo se le quedó viendo con algo parecido a la burla en el rostro, para ser tan inteligente, Sirius parecía estar ciego a momentos.

–Aun no imaginas por qué ¿o sí? –El joven Black lo vio sin entender– Apostaría mi mesada a que quería darte celos –le aseguró con una sonrisa, Sirius frunció el ceño.

–¿Celos? –su amigo asintió con la cabeza.

–He estado observándola. La verdad, me sorprende que aún no te haya dado Amortentia. –le explicó. Sirius soltó un resoplido, entonces era eso, Remus sólo se preocupaba por él, ya le parecía raro que su amigo se fijara en lo que hacía o no Evelyne McKay.

–Amortentia –repitió Sirius– Creo que Eve es un poco más "romántica", no creo que quiera hechizarme de esa manera. –el joven hombre lobo se quedó pensativo, debía admitir que aún no conocía lo suficiente a la joven McKay como para saber el alcance de su obsesión, o sus maneras de "enamorar". Soltó un suspiro.

–Pues de cualquier manera deberías tener más cuidado con ella –le soltó levantándose, ya se encontraba bastante cansado, apenas una semana había pasado desde la última luna llena y no se sentía del todo bien. Sirius se le quedó viendo con una mueca incomoda, no quería tener que pensar en que Eve podría hechizarlo de alguna manera, no quería convertir ese en un nuevo problema.

–Subiré en un momento –le avisó a su amigo, quien sólo asintió con la cabeza. Ya no tendría que encontrar distracción de ningún tipo. Terminó de beber su cerveza y se fijó en James, él si tardaría en irse a dormir, al parecer su conversación con Evans no terminaría tan pronto como cualquier persona que los conociera desde los 11 años pensaría. Sonrió antes de dejar la botella en el suelo y levantarse, no se veía a Colagusano por ninguna parte, quizás él también había obtenido algo de suerte aquella noche.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, se encontró con un Remus ya dormido, se apresuró entonces a quitarse la ropa e irse a la cama. Aunque quedarse dormido le costó más de lo que imaginó, no dejaba de pensar en lo último que Remus le había dicho. ¿Acaso estaba equivocado?¿Tenía que preocuparse por Eve hechizándolo? Se revolvía en la cama al pensar en eso. Pero no, no debía preocuparse, ya sólo debía esperar hasta el verano para poder deshacerse de su familia y de ese odioso compromiso. No importaba cuanto quisiera o no Eve hechizarlo, cuando dejara de ser un Black todo entre ellos terminaría de manera inevitable.

* * *

¡Mis más sinceras disculpas por todo el tiempo que estuve sin escribir! Mis esperanzas están en que ahora no me quede sin inspiración para poder subir un capitulo al menos semanal.

Muchas gracias a **BebeSinclair**, **Camille Weasley**, **ImaPinkUnicorn**, **Natuchi23**, **Samantha Nimphadora Black** y **alissa-2012 **quienes agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos. Sólo debido a ustedes es que me llegó la inspiración para este nuevo cap!

Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
